The Zodiac Organization: Part 2!
by ILikeMySitar9
Summary: Roxas and Axel's love is stronger than ever! But what happens when Roxas gets a pain in his stomach? And why is Vexen's belly slightly bigger? And why is he saying congratulations! MPREG!LEMON!FUN! READ THE ORIGINAL FIRST TO MAKE SENSE!
1. Chapter 1

"Roxas, it's a boy."

Vexen places the small bundle in my arms and I smile at him. "What name have you decided?"

"Roxal Lea Nobody."

Vexen chuckles and I pet the small red ears and Roxal giggles at me.

"Congratulations Roxas."

"You too, Vexen. Where's Vexia?"

"Playing with her uncles."

I laugh and shake my head. "Why am I not surprised? Is Axel back yet?"

"I'll go check."

"I'm still pissed at Xemnas for sending him out on a mission when I'm was so close to my due date!"

"I'M HERE ROXAS! DID I MISS IT?" Axel bursts in holding a huge ass bouquet of balloons and jumbo roses while panting hard.

Confused?

Yes, I know.

Let me explain.

It all started only a few weeks ago…

It's been a few days since Vexen's experiment, and he still hasn't found a cure. Well, that's not all true. He did cure everybody, _except_ me. Apparently me being 'not a true Zodiac Animal', it's harder for the cat DNA to extract from the human DNA. So, I'm stuck like this.

Goody for me.

At least now I can grab things with my tail, and my cat ears pick up more sounds. But that last one might be a bad thing. Demyx's room is right next to Axel's, so I can't get in a peaceful night of sleep without hearing their 'actions' next door, and my room's 'too cold', according to Axel.

He's friggen human heater! So now, I can't go through the halls without somebody commenting on my ears or making remarks to my cattiness. Some even went as far as to try and touch my tail, but Axel was on them with his chakrams before they could even get near.

Axel declared that 'only I can touch my Roxy's ass!' Axel then thought it was necessary to drag me to his room and practically slam me over and over into his mattress. Speaking of which, back to the present. Me and Axel where sitting in his room, eating chicken ramen with chop sticks.

"Roxas, you purr a lot."

I look up over from sitting against the wall while me and Axel were watching my tail swish during our meal. I swallow the hot noodles while I shoot him a glare.

"No I don't!" Axel smirks and scratches behind my ear, making me…purr…loudly.

"See? You purr! And loudly!"

"Shut up! It's bad enough that I'm still fucking half cat, but now _you're_ making fun of me? I'm a god damned_ freak_, Axel, and all the teasing _isn't_ helping. At first I could handle it from the others, but now _you?_"

Axel frowns at me and slings his arm around my shoulders.

"Roxy, calm down. I know it's hard, but you know I don't mean it when I tease you. I think your purr is adorable." He nuzzles my neck and I sigh with a small laugh.

"Axel, you're a douche."

"Hates ya too babe."

"I love you. For real." Axel kisses my cheek and I sigh with a small smile.

"I love you too For real." He sits back with his arm still around me. I smirk and I move my tail to his lap. I run it over his thighs, then teasing around his crotch.

"Mhn, I'm guessing my kitty is bored."

"Very." I smile seductively at him with a sly look.

"Hm, I think of something fun for my little kitten to do."

"And what's would that be?" He smirks and stuffs his face with ramen.

"After our lunch, babe." I roll my eyes and we finish quickly, wanting to get my growing erection taken care of.

I'm still in heat, if that makes more sense…

I throw the ramen cups away and I lay down on his plush red carpet while he goes to the bathroom. I swish my tail and I pose seductively as Axel reapers. He almost drools at the sight of me and I smirk up at him.

"Take care of your kitty, Axel." He quickly sheds his coat and sits next to me with his legs casually crossed.

"What does my little sexy, fuckable, tight assed, deliciously moaning kitty need?" I get on my hands and knees and I crawl over him with a lust look in my eyes. I lean down and I lick and nibble on his ear while his hands run down my back.

"I need you," I move to his neck and I start to nibble on it gently.

"to reach down," I grab one of his hands and I guide it to my growing erection.

"and make me hard for you, and cum, just for you."

He smirks and roughly grabs my crotch. I moan loudly in his ear and he chuckles lowly. I start to grind into his hand while I connect our lips in a hot kiss. I start to unbutton his pants while he pushes his tongue into my mouth and memorizes his territory.

Suddenly he flips us so that I'm on bottom. He grabs my crotch harder, and I moan louder into his mouth before pulling off his pants. I pull away from his mouth and I chuckle as he moves to my neck while my tail wraps around his arousal and starts to slowly squeeze.

"No underwear? Why am I not surprised?"

"Nnnmn, fuck! W-Why am_ I_ n-not surprised that you got us on the floor, t-talking dirty to each other while I grope your erection and you moan into my mouth loudly before I s-slam into your tight ass?"

"Fair enough. Now fucking _take me_!"

I thrust into his hand while his pre-cum leaks onto my tail. In the next seconds our clothes are scattered around his room, only leaving me in a pair of lacey red panties that I felt compelled to wear. Axel licks his lips and sends me a wolf grin.

"Fuck Rox, you're a _dirty _kitty."

"Complaining?" He smirks and reaches in my underwear grabs my erection, wrapping a large warm hand around my arousal. I arch into his hand while groaning as I snake my tail around his thigh, brushing his member.

"D-Damn Roxas, I fucking love your tail." I wrap my legs around his waist and I start to grind into his hips and hand hard.

"S-Stop teasing and fuck me hard into the floor!" He groans, and I suddenly lose my patience. I flip positions and I run my hands over his abs, tweaking a nipple while I start to grind and hump him mercilessly. He arches back and moans loudly.

"Fuck, Roxas! T-This heat is making you so- ah!" I interrupt him by suddenly grabbing his leaking arousal and pressing it flush on mine harder and grinding down harshly over and over.

"Nnnmn, Axel!" He cups my ass and starts to grope, moaning and groaning along with me.

"Axie, baby, more!" He growls in response and lifts my hips above his rock hard erection.

"This is gonna hurt."

"Don't worry, I prepared myself while I was dry humping your huge cock." He suddenly chuckles and I slowly take him in. It hurts, but I bear the pain until he's fully inside me. He rests his hands on my hips and bucks up.

"R-Roxas move!"

"Beg for your kitty." I lift my hips and I slam back down with a smirk.

"Roxas, I want you to ride me nice and hard. Move your beautiful hips for me, kitty." I lean down and I lick his ear.

"You're so dirty baby. Wanting your kitty to ride you, wanting your kitty _so_ badly. But then again, I'm an obedient kitty, and I like to get dirty."

I start moving up and down, slowly, and then faster. He moves his hips up to meet my every thrust, and I let out a loud yell as he hits my prostate. "Axel, yes! Harder!"

He smirks and flips us so that I'm on bottom. He kisses me with the same passion, and we quickly start a heavy make out. He slams into me over and over with all his strength, making me about to climax.

"Fuck, Axel~!" I moan out his name into his mouth as I cum on his stomach and carpet.

"Mnm, Roxas~!"

His seed fills me, some spilling on the floor. He pulls away from our kiss and pulls out of me to lie on his back. I grab the heavy red blanket off his bed and I lay it over us. I curl up on his chest and he wraps an arm around me tightly before kissing me head.

"Holy fuck, that was amazing. I think you were a little hump crazy though."

"Shut. Up."

"I'm guessing the heat is over?"

"Yes, finally."

"Hey Roxie?"

"Yes Axel?"

"I love you.

" "I love you too."

We share yet another kiss, but this was filled with all the love we feel for each other. In all, Xemnas can fucking bite me. I love Axel, so shove it. Suddenly I feel a sharp pain in my stomach and I gasp and clench it tightly.

"Axel, get Vexen!"

(15 minutes later…)

We were sitting in Vexen's lap, with me on one of his white tables while I hold Axel's hand tightly. Vexen gave me a check up, and for some reason, his stomach was bigger than before. He might just be fat… Vexen appears with sheets of paper and a smile.

"Well Roxas, you're gonna be fine. And, congratulations."

"On what?"

He smirks and shows us a small picture. I faint in the next second.


	2. Chapter 2

The shower was next week.

"Roxas, wakey wakey!"

I slap away Axel's hand and I groan.

"Get the fuck away from me. It's your entire fault. You just had to stick your thing up my ass!" Axel laughs and keeps at it.

"Wake up Roxas, it's time for the baby shower."

Yes, if you haven't figured it out, I am pregnant.

Vexen explained it to me, and it involves too much science to explain again. Because of my cat genes, that means my baby will have ears and a tail, won't make my belly grow that much, and is due in a few weeks… I'm so fucked… Oh, and Vexen is pregnant too.

But his baby is gonna have bunny features. How fucked up is my life? But truthfully, I wouldn't change it for the world. When the Organization found out, they decided to throw me and Vexen a baby shower. I

sigh and I change into Axel's favorite hoodie and a pair of black sweat pants with only socks. My belly is actually kinda big, and I have a waddle to my walk. But Axel thinks it's cute.

He helps me down the hallway while I keep one hand on my belly and the other in his warm hand.

"I love you so much. And our little baby!"

He coos while rubbing my belly. I laugh and I shake my head.

"Careful, too much love and you'll end up with a baby in your belly."

"Nope! My hips are too narrow."

He runs his hands over them and winks at me. ]Ax, I have a kid in my stomach, and you still want sex."

He smirks and hugs me from behind. "So you're offering?"

"Axel, shut up."

"Loves ya to babe."  
-

We walk to the meeting room, which had been turned into a party with pink and blue decorations everywhere. We get started, playing some games first. We did the toilet paper game, where they have to see how many sheets will fit around me and Vexen's belly.

"Demyx! You think I would fill the whole roll? Douche!"

Yes, we had fun. And Demyx got a Keyblade shoved up his ass. Vexen already knew our genders. I was having a boy, and he a girl. So we moved on to gifts. We got a lot of stuff, clothes and toys. But what touched me the most was Siax gave me and Vexen hand made cribs, very detailed, with our numbers and our partners number printed on the side.

He even included the whole Organization's names, but tilted them Uncle. Except for Larxene, she was labeled Aunt. I think he might have made a mistake… I gave Siax a hug, and surprisingly, he hugged back. But only for a second.

But it was the best second ever.

After the party, me and Xemnas shows us his gift. He gave me and Vexen the last empty rooms of the castle for our nurseries/bed rooms. He even gave us painting supplies to do what we want with them. In the next few days, me and Axel had made our baby's room finished and Vexen had his baby girl.

He and Marluxia named here Vexia.

She has pink floppy bunny ears and a white tail, and she is about the cutest thing in the world! The rest of the Organization has fallen for Vexia since her first breath! Right now, we were setting up last minute things, like clothes and stuff, when Xemnas teleports in.

"Numb- I mean Axel, I need you to go on a mission."

We stop our arranging and I glare at Xemnas.

"But my due date is tomorrow! You can't send Axel away now!"

"The mission will only take a few hours. And the sooner he leaves, the faster he'll be back. It's only in the Mermaid World."

Axel sighs and nods. "Alright, I'll go." Xemnas nods and leaves. I pout and I sit down on the rocker.

"Axel, Roxal's gonna be here tomorrow!" Axel sighs and I stand up and he takes my place. I sit in his lap and I cross my arms. "Can I at least have a kiss before you leave?"

"Of course love."

He leans in and presses his lips on mine. I smile and I kiss back softly while wrapping my arms around his neck. He smirks he pushes his tongue into my mouth and roughly tangles with mine. I moan and I move so that I'm straddling his lap. I start to grind down on him and he moans in my mouth before Axel starts a fierce war in my mouth while grabbing my ass harshly.

I mewl and my tail tries to worm its way under his coat and into the front of his pants. He laughs in my mouth and pulls away and smirks at me. "Now who's asking for sex?"

I pout and I start to un-zip his coat. "Rox, I gotta go. Sadly, I have no time for sex right now." He removes my hands and zips up his coat. I frown and I give him one last hug.

"I love you. Be careful." He hugs back and kisses my head.

"I love you too. Bye-bye Roxal!" He rubs my belly before standing up. He kisses my hand before leaving through a portal. I sigh and I go to Axel's room. I lie down on his bed and I crawl under the covers, breathing in his spicy sent. "I wish you were here."

(The next day~!) Axel's mission took longer than Xemnas said. Here I am, sitting in the fucking delivery room, holding my bundle of joy, and no Axel.

"What name have you decided?"

"Roxal Lea Nobody."

Vexen chuckles and I pet the small red ears and Roxal giggles at me.

"Congratulations Roxas."

"You too, Vexen. Where's Vexia?"

"Playing with her uncles." I laugh and shake my head.

"Why am I not surprised? Is Axel back yet?"

"I'll go check."

"I'm still pissed at Xemnas for sending him out on a mission when I'm was so close to my due date!"

"I'M HERE ROXAS! DID I MISS IT?"

Axel bursts in holding a huge ass bouquet of balloons and jumbo roses while panting hard. I smile at him and Roxal looks over and reaches out to Axel. Axel's eyes widen and he drops everything and rushes over to me.

"Oh my god…"

He strokes Roxal's ears and Roxal purrs at him. "Can I hold him?"

"Of course." I hand Axel Roxal, and Axel smiles softly at Roxal.

"Hi Roxal, I'm Axel, your daddy." Roxal grabs Axel's bangs and stares at it with wonder. We all laugh and Roxal joins in. Axel hands me Roxal back and I smile down at him.

"He's perfect."

"Just like you babe." Axel kisses my head and I giggle.

"Life is perfect, isn't Axel?"

"Yea, it is."

**FINISHED! Sooo, how did you like it? Please R&R!**


End file.
